User blog:Imouto-tan/Ran-Mao
Ran-Mao, Info A tough and self proclaimed mercenary of justice for 25 years from the rough quarters of China, Ran-Mao wanders the stars doing odd-jobs for the cause of harmony, peace, and a little money (and sex) on the side. Ran-Mao was thrust into the harsh world of assassination when her parents were murdered by an inter-galactic drug smuggler and child trafficker in her childhood. She developed a proficiency for close quarters combat and became one of the most formidable assassins in the galaxy. Her services are now sought by crime lords and world leaders alike. Ran-Mao handles the dirty business of the galaxy’s nations with a hardened heart. Deep down, she regrets the life she now leads and lives only for one purpose: to find her parents’ murderers and avenge their deaths, believing that most means are acceptable to find and kill her parent's murderer. Appearance Personality Ran-Mao possesses some flirtatious tendencies, and usually under Lau's orders, she would attempt to use her sexuality to attract someone's attention. Before, at one of Ciel Phantomhive's parties, she had triflingly courted an important guest; Lau attributes her flirtatious behavior to the fact that she is a "pampered child." Abilities Warrior Princess- The princess of ancient China and descendants of the first emperor of China. This title seems to be giving in particular to a Chinese princess who has shown the best combat abilities thanks to their modified genes. *Awakening- She can awaken her hidden reserves hundredfold increasing not only the sensitivity of the senses and physical abilities, but also dramatically speeding up the brain processes. **Superhuman Senses- After Awakening up she can see in space for thousands of kilometers, without a miss hitting the target at any distance. *100% power of a Warrior Princess- After awakening 100% of her power, Ran-Mao takes power over the laws of physics in a short time. This allows her to move with infinite speed, and her blade ignores any durability. Blue Margherita Blue Margherita- Like Hera and Loliminati, Blue Margherita's shape decidedly feminine in nature, even so far as to have huge breast-like protrusions at the chest area, its cockpit noticeably smaller than most mechs. It has a black and blue color scheme with a silver human-like face with black slits for eyes framed by an feather helmet. It is adorned in a long flowing cape that is actually made up of many 'WASPs'; missile-like drones with smart-homing capabilities that serve a dual purpose: as typical missiles or to grab faraway objects and pull them in. Once all WASPs have been used, they must recover and rejoin into the cape form. *Ingenious Intelligence - Blue Margherita's self-aware AI has countless eons of experience fighting both Celestial Beasts and other advanced arcane alien magi-tech mechs with infinite different abilities. *Shockwaves: Should an enemy, large or small, get too close to it, Blue Margherita can expel a strong shockwave of magical energy to repel the enemy. *Lasers - Blue Margherita is equipped with a protective system of lasers that allow to shoot down enemy missiles on approaching. *Radiant Shields: Her shields allow her to withstand even hyper neodymium laser blasts without any damage. This barrier field also repels anybody that comes in contact with it. *Radiation Disc: The Blue Margherita can fire discs of radiation that is capable of cutting through even Loliminati's shields. *Sub-Zero Drive: Blue Margherita thrusts out its palm filled with blue energy. Instead of generating infinite heat, Sub-Zero Drive negates all heat to reduce everything to absolute zero. **Sub-Zero Slash: Blue Margherita imbues its sword with the Sub-Zero Drive then performs a slash that reduces everything to absolute zero in its path. *Abracadabra: Blue Margherita's opens its palm, releasing a blast of lightning-like energy. *Leviathan Wave: Blue Margherita opens a dark portal to summon numerous creatures each with power rivaling the Infinite Gate to consume the enemy. This technique was nearly enough to destroy the Loliminati. *Darkness of the Abyss: Blue Margherita's palm reveals a cannon that releases concentrated bullets of gravity. Said bullets are actually miniature black holes that cannot be avoided unless one possess speed that violates the law of physics (FTL). *Particle Emitter: Blue Margherita is equipped with a powerful particle emitter having not only a monstrous penetrating power (force shields are not able to stop him a shot), but also incredible accuracy. One shot of Blue Margherita is able to destroy hundreds of enemy mechs and dozens of spaceships. *Black Dwarf Sword: Blue Margherita is equipped with such melee weapon as a sword of heavy-duty material. That sword is easily cuts through force shields of heavy spaceships, and armor of other mechs, and its durability is so high that it can without consequences for themselves deflect bullets flying at light speeds. *Invisibility: Blue Margherita is equipped with a cloaking device that allows it to become completely invisible. And not only for the eyes but also for the detection systems. Limits Trivia *Ran-Mao's name translates to "blue cat" in Chinese, and Liu refers to her as his cat. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet